The present disclosure relates to a chiller system and a control method thereof.
In general, chiller units are devices for supplying cold water. In chiller units, a refrigerant circulating in a refrigeration system and cold water circulating between warm areas and the refrigeration system are heat-exchanged with each other to cool the cold water. Chiller units may be high-capacity facilities and installed in large-scaled buildings.
Such a chiller unit may have various sizes or capacities. Here, the size or capacity of the chiller unit may correspond to capacity of a refrigeration system, i.e., refrigeration ability and expressed as a unit of a refrigeration ton (RT).
A chiller unit, according to the related art, may be provided with various refrigeration capacity for a building in which the chiller unit is installed, a capacity of circulating cold water, or an air-conditioning capacity. For example, the chiller unit may be manufactured to have about 1,000 RT, about 1,500 RT, about 2,000 RT, about 3,000 RT, and the like.
In general, as the chiller unit increases in capacity, the chiller unit increases in volume.
However, since the chiller unit is a high-capacity facility, it takes several months to manufacture a product after a specific capacity is selected. Thus, dissatisfaction with the manufacturing lead time has grown.
Also, when the chiller unit breaks down, the overall operation of the chiller unit may be restricted, and it may take a long time to repair the chiller unit. Thus, air conditioning operation with respect to the whole building may be restricted.